monsterous insanity
by TWILLINATOR
Summary: racoon city a grand city under umbrellas thumb has been destroyed along with all evidence of the G and T virius. however one monster survives and encounters squad two and there captain in the soul society, soifon is critically injured read for more


_[this scene takes place after a squad of soul reapers go on a search of a creature that has been terrorising the people in the recon district, a battle ensues. the creature during this battle transforms through the two stages as he is injured heavily to his third stage whilst this transformation occurs he is attacking and slaughtering a whole squad in a rather grotesque battle in which when he is struck for one final time by a strike from the captains weapon (susanmobochi – a gauntlet like weapon where one finger has a sting on it like a straight 9 inch golden claw which when you are struck twice in the same place you die instantly) he takes a slight step back and then he swings one arm; too fast to counter..that on impact pulverises half her hip and breaks her ribs and arm with the bones punchering her lungs and spleen on one side as she is thrown to a wall were the same occurs on the other side accept her arm and organs on that side remains undamaged, he then mutates into his third form to which he then pins her two arms against the wall obliterating the bones that construct her wrist before proceeding to end her life with the second set of arms she at this points she turns her head away to wait for her death but before he does he regains sanity and the scene is as follows._

_(monstrous man like the 3__rd__ g birkin/curtis miller mutant after the fight with the soul reaper squad) (he cry's in a zombieesk way soifon then looks at him strangle with but with anger) sorry for your friends I meant you no harm. _

_Soifon: nani you killed them if you mean us no harm then why (said in a way that she understands that she is not in the position to defend herself)_

_(monstrous man like the 3__rd__ g mutant after the fight with the soul reaper squad)why, why (bashes the wall a chunk falls away and chuckles) when I died(whispered), my mind was damaged it could only function on vital survival instinct! and what are those do you suppose_

_(monstrous man like the 3__rd__ g mutant after the fight with the soul reaper squad )(he grinned with his horrifying face) primordial instinct! the strongest one ruled me until now_

_(siofon glares at him) (the monster observes her for a second)_

_(monstrous man like the 3__rd__ g mutant after the fight with the soul reaper squad)the need to feed (laugh maniacally). to me before this form you were just food you meant nothing else.(soifon looks disgusted narrows her eyes and wonders why she is still conscious let alone alive) unlike those other monsters (referring to hollows) I feed only on the flesh. dna nothing else was important to me in that former form. until now, now that I have truly survived._

_Soifon: who are you? _

_(monstrous man like the 3__rd__ g mutant after the fight with the soul reaper squad)i'm a victim of racoon city. (soifon looks shocked instantly remembering the horror she had read about in a report recently)_

_Soifon: victim? you said you'd survived (thinking ive got to keep him talking until backup comes- she curses to herself due to the fact she is left so defenceless)_

_(monstrous man like the 3__rd__ g mutant after the fight with the soul reaper squad) I am. I mean, I am now but...(he looked down for a moment looking like he was remembering his giant eye moving radically around as if sifting through various memories in an imaginary library) you know I almost escaped ... I almost survived ... I would have done if it hadn't been for that monster!... that great gaping maw it attacked me and left me for dead... I managed to drag myself I can't think how I manage it, out of the city but then I died seeing all I loved go up in smoke as they detonated that terrible! Accursed! Nuke!... (he then screamed with a zombieesk cry as if in emotional pain)._

_flash back_

_a man runs through the alleyway and makes his way into a sewer remembering from his childhood he had once explored the sewer and found it existed on the forest. he thought to himself "im goin to make it im goin to make it" suddenly he saw a massive creature jumped in front of him he screamed "noooo" he witnessed it cut down another one of the lesser creatures it turned to face him after swallowing it. he fired and it retaliated he gazed at its great maw as it used its arms talons to strike him unbeknown to him it didn't kill him as he didn't match its genes, he was whimpering in horror as he thought he was going to die as he hit the wall at which point he was knocked out. he awoke an hour later he had managed to cruel out of the city. he knows he must have been infected pauses to search for his gun but finds nothing. he continues on driven by some unknown urge to escape and survive..._

_pant pant groan arrrggh god help me... (he winced at the pain) (we see from his point of view a slightly blured vision like when you have an eye infection and your eyes are sticking together (by the way its not pleasant I can assure you) motherrrrrrr (zombieesk way) (we see him look up at the city he lived in and loved and watch a missile hit it) noooooooo (he finally passes out of concousness)_

_soifon speaks as we see the smoke and the blast wave from the explosion fade back to the previous scene_

_soifon: how you get here _

_he continues his story_

_i awoke and I did not recognise my surroundings I was standing over a corpse I was watching my self tear flesh off this woman's body her boyfriend was firing a gun at me and I dropped her I felt disgusted at what had happened I was going to leave but then I suddenly lunged at him killing him through decapitation. I hear the girl I had half eaten scream at the sight of his body slumping to the ground. I turn this time I managed to get myself to run. I had noticed she had a broken chain attached to her mangled body and that her headless boyfriend lying with a chain for equal measure fading away into blue light. I had no idea what that was._

_i met a group of hollows they attacked me there leader stayed away and watched me make light work of them with but one of them managed to injure me I felt a surge of pain but not from the wound I was changing I looked up at my hand I saw these claws (gesturing to his right arm) erupting out of my hand replacing my fingers _

_I saw the last hollow get destroyed by a soulreaper from a distance I remained hidden in the shadows being more weary of him feeling an unknown kind of fear. I saw him stick his sword into thin air turning it like a key and then he went through a gate I followed you know the rest._

_Flash back end_

_i'm going to release you and i'm going to go don't follow me or I will stop you. I will release your weapon arm first so you feel you can defend yourself._

_he lets go in the manor he said soifon limps to the floor looking up she sees him running off followed by a leap using his tail to aid him_

looking over to her squad she notices omeada his presumed corpse torn apart his blood spewed across the cold plateau her expression the usual cold look gone replaced by a look that shows a state of anger, sadness and loss. she passes out.

the next scene is in the squad four barracks she is laying on a bed with life support machines around hers. her coma has clearly lasted a long time. we see yuroichi by her bed holding her hand looking at her intently. captain kuricu is standing by the window. unahanah is on the other side of the bed.

yuroichi: what could of done this to her.

unhannah: the injuries she has sustained is indicative of a hollow attack. However with the injuries captain soifon sustained the hollow should have easily been able to devour her. When looking through the results from the medical test I discovered something strange.

captain kuricu: (raises his head revealing himself from behind his straw hat to see what she had to say) what was it

unhannah: a virus...i cant identify it buy that's not the problem, the problem is that none of my treatments are working it ether it is immune or it adapts. What is worse it seems to be attacking her on a spiritual DNA level and changing it, captain siofon is slowly being taken over by the virus, she's dying.

yuroichi: what should we do?

unhannah: i'm not sure perhaps if I had a sample of the original un-tainted virus I could synthesis an antidote with the aid of the twelfth division...

warning the senkimoon has been opened all captains are requested to aid the squad currently engaged with a very aggressive hollow... arrgh ... oh god noooooooo errghaghhhh ((sound of empailment and gurgeling of blood) they here a zombieesk roar soifon then awakes her eyes have a yellow lizard like iris like wesker or steve she leaps from the bed she has half lizard like limb her weapon is still attached but has now mutated the claw part of the weapon, it is not only bigger her weapon now have claws on each of the fingers and thumb. Her other hand has changed form into a similar shape to her weapon. she growls they move to take her but she leaps passed them with great speed through the window roaring as she does. (they notice a tail))

captain kurica: what an earth was that is that?

yuroichi look of utter shock

unhanan : those are the changes I mentioned they have not only changed her physical appearance but also made both her abilities and her physical attributes allot stronger.

at senkimon gate we see the mutated soifon appear

the creature sees her; he looks shocked to see her esp. as she looks so horrific. soifon sees the mess surrounding her its just like when the thing first attacked her. yuroichi suddenly turns up and sees the creature and starts to attack it however instantly soifon pushes her out the way and gets between them she turns to yourichi and growls, this startles yourichi until she hears a zombieesk cry enimating from soifon. soifon looks up at yourichi who looks back at soifon seeing the pain in her friend's eyes she also realises this is a battle for pride the pride for her fallen squad members and her own. the mutated soifon then leaped at the monstrous creature avoiding a swing it made at her as she did with its mighty clawed hands. she stabs the creature in the eye with one of her daggers whilst leaving a mark on its shoulder, it screams and rears up and back off flailing its arms madly to dangerously for it to be approached it then grabs the blade that sticks into his great eye and pulls as the eyelids contract around the area to hold the eye in. as it is pulled out water droplets sprayed out everywhere containing samples of the virus throwing the dagger strait at yourichi landing it between her legs. it then stops hunched forward breathing heavily and looking directly angrily at soifon.

creature: (lets out a zombieesk cry) what are you doing I only wanted to escape, you had to stop me you horrible monsters, dam you !

his arms fail upward and he spreads each claw out, as he arches his back screaming the name of the ones who caused his pain. after this his arm comes forward with such ferocity at soifon that even with her enhancement she would be barley able to dodge however he suddenly stops his arm by grabbing it with his partially hand efficient appendage. his eye on his shoulder starts to swivel madly as if the resisting urge to kill is taking all he has.

creature: no I won't hurt anyone else ... please just ...ruuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnn! followed by a zombieesk roar

the gate at this point has effectively been ripped off its hinges by the creature before they had arrived. the creature then leaps through the gate with soifon in hot prosuite however the creature whips her with its tail sending her flying back out not before she has taken a sample of it. a chunk from its side. soifon then moves to yoroichi with the sample in hand before collapsing in her arms looking at her with pain passing out shortly afterwards.

soifon: help meee...yoroic...hi (faints)

yourichi: soifon.

she lifts up soifon and then flash steps back to the 4th squad barracks.

line break

the captains meeting some hours latter the 2nd, 4th and 10th devision captains are missing. head captain yamamoto is not present but soon enters the room followed by yourichi shohohen and captain ukataka and kuracu and hitsugai who soon take their respective places.

yamamoto: let us begin; earlier today captain soifon was emitted to squad fours barracks for urgent medical attention after squad 2 had been decimated by the creature that attacked the rocon district... what is worse is that this creature seems to have infected squad 2 captain with an incurable virus and to which virus not only kills its victim in the most horrendous manor but also that it makes them carriers of the infection and mutates their bodies in a fashion to make them more and more dangerous to those around them. through a report put forward by exonerated traitor and ex captain and leader of the stealth force yourichi shehonen and what captain soifon has told us that the group responsible named umbrella in the real world. There crime goes against the rules of the soul society and the nature and true justice of the world. Therefore the reformed central 46 and myself have authorised the extermination of this evil that the humans have created.

captain hitsugia: head captain yamamoto you can't seriously be suggesting that we are to attack the humans it's against our code as a shimagarmi to interfere with the lives of the living in any way. something like that hasn't been legal in more than two millennia...

yamamoto: silence, I understand your concern captain hitsugia but what these humans have done is unforgiveable and cannot go unpunished. if their actions are allowed to continue the result could mean that the world of the living will wither and die.

captain kuracu raised his hat at this and the other captains stood shocked.

captain fox face(i'm so sorry komamura I don't know how to spell your name so I don't want to spoil your awesomeness): what do you mean.

yamamoto: captain kuritsuchi if you will.

captain mayuri: the virus is truly interesting test subject, it can survive in an incalculable number different environments and can even be used to rejuvenate fossilised bacteria. it principle application is to kill the host and then reanimate the host body, although this process isn't perfect. after this the virus causes mutations throughout the body in order to reanimate the host further, these are unique to the individual's chemical makeup, however this is limited to the amount of remaining undamaged dna each host body posses, hence it necessity to search out fresh sources. Thus leads the infected individual to follow the instinct to feed on the flesh of other organisms that are not just of its own kind. this virus of cause is not limited to human host it can attack all forms of life causing in the plants case to die which leads to the collapse of the whole ecosystem.

yamamoto: as you can tell from captain kuritsuchi's report this must not happen, there is also a danger that the virus will spread to the soul society and reek untold damage to the. Therefore it is imperitive that we destroy all those with direct connections with this group. however we cannot do this without any leads therefore we will need you captain hitsugia and captain mayuri along with 6 other seated officers of your choice to go on a recognisance and infiltration mission before seeking further authorisation to engage the enemy. also the substitute soulreaper ichigo kurasuchi should be informed and involved. as a side mission to your main objective you are to track down the monster that existed to the world of the living in kurakora town and destroy it. dismissed.

(why is it always that town captain kuraku thought)

Line break

In kurakaka town Ichigo and Rukia are watching the television with Karin and Yuzu with Don Konoji'ies new show where he goes around kurakaka searching for the evil spirits to purify and trying to find good spirits (for what he refers shimgami as) to have an interview with them about their role in the fight against evil spirits. All of a sudden don konoji yells his usual high pitch baaaaaddddd spiiiirrriiiiittttt!

The creature standing in front of him did not look like a garden variety hollow. It was at least 12ft tall, it had four arms each of which was different, the right set of arms looked like as thus: the upper arm was muscular with what looked like paper thin green/ blue skin the hand had appeared to have extended somewhat to allow for it five talons which were almost as big as ichigoes sword with the one that was on the thumb section to be shorter slightly in proportions of a normal hand. The colour of the hand was muscle red. Lower arm was allot smaller and thinner but still had a lot of muscle one would assume built for speed rather than power as the first one described which has a matching pair on the other side. Its skin is more defined as a sort of pink / red and looked allot like a normal arm aside from the fact it was allot longer than normal in the fore arm and shoulder section, the hand was warped with the fingers being double the length of a normal hand proportion to the body (i.e. if you compared your hand to your body in terms of size of hand in relation to your body height you genrally get the same ratio with all humans accept in this case the hand has begun to extend) with further separation apparent in the hand although it is completely functional as a human hand as to what can be observed. Its nails had partially extended into pointy claws. The shoulder on this side was armoured like the other with a thick bony like structure extruding out of where its shoulder blade would have been beneath this was a large eye which was sickening yellow orange colour with a botfly green eyras and dark angel green eyelids. The chest area is hunched forward with the head looking like a cross between a spider eye structure (in terms of number and arrangement four) all of which appear to be blind, human like skull structure, and bull dog jaw arrangement with razor sharp teeth and extended canines, its head itself was heavily armoured more than capable to take a bullet to the head from a low ended fire arm. The left arm structure was much the same but the major differences was that there was no massive eye in the shoulder, the hand of the lower arm was radically different it hand smaller version of the claws that made up the larger arm, minor differences aside from a few aphetic differences it was generally the same as the right side. The chest showed a more heavily armoured rib cage however a much larger heart is visibly beating within the body however one would assume that the organs are also enhanced in terms of toughness but not to the same degree. At the waist there is a very muscle abdomen with the hip bones being extended and warped slightly to incorporate a tail like structure. Not much has happened to the legs aside from the size and muscularity of them, one thing that has changed is the way that they support the upper body in which they have changed to incorporate a tail into the balancing act. The tail itself is a dark blue/green colour with slight set of fins ether side extending from a foot from the back to around two feet from the end, the tail is long enough with a little extra to support and keep balanced the upper half of the body and to allow the creature the ability to run if needed (around 8 ish feet).

What is strange about this hollow looking creature is that everyone can see it; Don Konnoji (DKJ) just plays it up to having a spiritually aware audience. The creature for the moment appears to be observing the man with his antics it would almost be appear to be smiling in mirth that is until DKJ makes the fatal mistake of hitting it with his signature staff and move. At this point it raw in anger and goes to grab DKJ who dodges its more deadly upper arm but is grabbed by the creatures lower arm. (so why haven't Ichigo and Rukia appeared well?)

Semi Flash back

Ichigo(whisper): oh great looks like DKJ attacked that hollow again I had thought the idiot would have learned by now.

Rukia(whisper): well I suppose we will have to go save him.

Ichigo: are you kidding me, it's my day off.

Rukia shows a typical shows a typical annoyance star above her head and expression

Rukia: where is that useless afro shimigami its my day off too. Besides which Ichigo your know full well we are Honour bound to go to the aid of any human attacked by a hollow.

Ichigo: whatever. The question is how do we get out of the house without Karin and Yuzu noticing and asking questions, and my dad accusing us of you and I being in a relationship, giving me advice about impressionable youth should enjoy the spring time of their youth, and then him blubbering on to that memorial he has of my mum about grandchildren and the like, It's so embarrassing. (Noticing Rukia's scowl) not that there is anything wrong with that.

She smiles as if she has won something.

Rukia: it is a problem, (her face lights up with an idea) it is only Karin who can see us in our shimigami forms right? (Ichigo nods) well why don't we sneak out in our soul reaper forms that way (gesturing with her head in the direction of the door behind Yuzu) leaving Kon and Chappy here and in charge.

Ichigo: Rukia although that plan is brilliant (avoiding the hit to the head chest or other areas) but that door over there is the kitchen closet.

Rukia looks dumb stuck.

Ichigo: sigh this house has been re-modelled so many times since the first time we met, that well it's got a little rearranged. I think that one of us should go up stairs and then...

Karin and Yuzu (shout to start with before returning to normal): would you two keep it down and for goodness sake go take care of that hollow before DKJ gets eaten ok. jeez. It is what you guys do as a couple isn't it other than make all that noise at night, Ill sort out the dad problem.

Getting over the shock that they had been not only found out but also that Yuzu could see them. Rukia was the first to recover.

Rukia: thank you Karin and Yuzu-chan

Karin: it's nothing just promise to lay it off if you know what I mean for a week or two so I can get some sleep and we will call it even.

Ichigo: deal (spoken with urgency as if he had been caught on the loo you know what I mean)

They both left and got up to go with kon and chappy entering their bodies accept they mixed it up but with so little time they couldn't sort it and they had to get out of that embarrassing situation.

Semi Flash back end.

Dkj: bad spirit unhand me don't you know im supposed to be the hero I'm going to purify you.

The creature observes him his anger has subsided since he broke the staff when he grabbed him. He twist the man about viewing his sides gauging his strength. Throwing him in the air he then grabs him by the right leg leg using the same hand as before. Now in this uncomfortable position DKJ is complain me.

Dkj: now see here bad sprit I don't take kindly to been man handled in such a fashion.

Creature: what amusing men you are why do you keep on pretending me to be a bad spirit as you do. Im clearly not such as those behind you can observe me.

Dkj: but they must be as spiritually aware as myself bawaaaaaahahahaha (folding his arms across his chest as he laughed even though he was hung upside down by his leg)

Creature: (annoyed by the laugh a bit) that is stupid you think that they are spiritually aware as you. Tell me have your camera crew ever displayed any form of this awareness as you put it.

Dkj: well no... You got me there I suppose... wait a minute does that mean you're not a bad spirit.

Creature:(letting out a zombiesssk sigh) no.

Dkj: wooooooaaaaahhhh some one call the police, the royal guard, the army or something im to young to die at the hands of a monster I ... ah your in trouble now my apprentice has arrived to save meeeee.

Ichigo and Rukia had just appeared the monster looked up at them. Ichigo put on an annoyed expression. Everyone who was still there and scared ran off at the sudden knock down of lighting equipment.

Creature: apprentice huh how interesting their right mind would ever follow crazy old fool like you... hmmm you smell like those things I've met before backing that soul society one of them called it.

Ichigo: Ha don't make me laugh and if I'd ever work for such a crazy old man.

Creature: I see then you wouldn't mind me killing him for trying to wound me.

The creature goes to strike but is suddenly stopped and forced to drop the man by a stab to his eye by Rukia's blade. He quickly thrashes his clawed hand trying to back hand her away but she is a little too fast for him as she has already used shunpo to get away with her sword. He takes a step back roaring in a zombieesk manor clutching his closed eye temporarily but then quickly removes his hand. He moves fast forward about to strike her with his left arms upper muscular talon filled hand. All of a sudden Ichigo appears in front of him pointing the point of his sword at the oncoming claw. The arm stops just before it hits the monster looks at him.

Ichigo: what why are you looking at me like that, did you not expect me to defend her if you attacked like that.

Creature: why defend her she has a sword i think she could have defended herself

Ichigo: that is not the point, you attacked her whilst her guard was down.

Creature: why do you care so much is she your girlfriend (he chuckled in a kind zombieesk way) you mustn't think so little of her.#

Ichigo: Rukia's weather she is my girlfriend or not i will defend all those who attack whilst they are unable to defend themselves.

Creature: how amusing I shove a little of the old relationship card. And like a child you go berserk. (chuckles)

Ichigo: bastard

All of a sudden the creature stops laughing he has a flash back to the man and woman he had slain and sees all of it with there body images imprinting onto Ichigo and Rukia.

Creature: im sorry, so so sorry can you ever forgive me, i didn't mean to kill you oh god what are those things. Why is there meat in my mouth?

Rukia had stepped forward; his zombie side throw an arm forward to fast for Ichigo to parry this time at Rukia. But all of a sudden he grabbed the arm and screamed as if to say it was causing him great difficulty to do so. Before anything more could be said the creature leaped up and moved rapidly away on the roof tops. Ichigo and Rukia gave chase but they lost him. Rukia suddenly felt a burst of pain in her arm apparently the creature had managed to scratch her she gripped her arm. Ichigo stopped seeing the tear in her shehatsho instantly looked concerned.

Ichigo: did the creature hit you. (she looked away as if grimacing at the pain) may I look.

Rukia nodded, he opened the tear further and examined a rapidly deforming wound area which appeared to be transforming into muscle tissue. They both went to urhara kesuke.


End file.
